


Без презерватива

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Sexual Humor, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Баки действительно был самой притягательной и одновременно самой сварливой проституткой из всех, что видел Стив
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 24
Kudos: 173
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Без презерватива

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Благодарность»

– Без презерватива?! – заорал кто-то на другой стороне улицы так громко, что Стив обернулся. – А еще чего ты хочешь, умник? Что? Пятьсот баксов? Да хоть, блядь, годовой бюджет Китая. 

Парень в рваных кислотно-желтых джинсах в обтяжку стоял на тротуаре через дорогу вместе еще с несколькими парнями и девушками, продававшими секс за деньги, и вопил в ответ на предложение сутулого типа так самозабвенно, что было очевидно, сколько удовольствия он от этого получает. 

– Да оставь ты его в покое, Баки! – крикнула какая-то девица, покрытая стразами, кажется, с ног до головы. – Ты так всех клиентов распугаешь.

– А зачем тебе клиенты-идиоты, которые не знают, для чего боженька дал нам презервативы? – отозвался этот Баки. – Они не понимают, что только так мы можем защититься от сифилиса – проклятия сатаны! – крикнул он в спину уходящему клиенту. Тот, кажется, немного ускорил шаг.

  


* * *

  


Через пару дней Стив снова возвращался домой поздно ночью. На этот раз ему нужно было зайти в магазин, поэтому он шел по другой стороне улицы. Парень в кислотных джинсах – Баки – снова стоял на том же месте между розовой вывеской «Экзотика-эротика» и заколоченной витриной мебельного магазина. Стив был совсем недалеко, когда около того остановился черный форд. Баки не пошевелился, так что водителю пришлось выйти из машины и самому к нему подойти. Первые пару предложений Стив не слышал, но потом Баки начал хохотать.

– Ты меня уморишь, приятель, – громко сообщил он водителю, отсмеявшись. – У тебя в подвале? С чеснокодавкой? Серьезно, что ли? Нет, кое-что я тебе, конечно, могу дать. – Он полез в карман куртки и достал какую-то бумажку. – Вот. Брошюра с телефонами психологической помощи. Позвони туда, серьезно тебе говорю.

Дальнейшую ругань Стив не услышал, потому что как раз дошел до двери магазина, а когда вышел с сэндвичами и пакетом молока, машина уже уехала.

  


* * *

  


– Хэй, детка, не хочешь познакомиться поближе? – развязно крикнул Баки с другой стороны улицы. На этот раз Стив брел домой после полутора суток на работе очень уставший и очень злой и хотел познакомиться разве что с… Нет, пожалуй, он ни с кем не хотел знакомиться. Абсолютно. Но особенно – с местными склочными проститутками. Даже очень красивыми.

Словом, Стив решил не обращать внимания, но, к его удивлению, Баки догнал его и загородил дорогу. Стив молча остановился, рассчитывая, что ситуация как-то разрешится без его активного вмешательства.

– Хочешь развлечься, дружок? – спросил Баки и совершенно неприлично облизнулся. А потом тихонько пробормотал: – Капитан Роджерс, подыграйте мне. 

Стив удивленно приподнял брови. Баки похабно улыбнулся и сообщил:

– Я знал, что мы договоримся. – Потом взял его под руку, наклонился и, шепнув: – Детектив Джеймс Барнс, отдел сексуальных преступлений, – медленно провел языком Стиву по щеке.

Стив отмер и двинулся в сторону переулка, куда тянул его детектив Барнс. В переулке тот немедленно отцепился от Стива и затараторил:

– Я знаю, что так не делается, но Мэнди сейчас уйдет вон с тем типом, я должен проследить, чтобы все было в порядке. Клинт и Романова еще не вернулись, сегодня все через задницу. Капитан, я тебя очень прошу, присмотри за девчонками, пока я не вернусь. Если всё хорошо – это на пятнадцать минут. Если нет – ты поможешь поймать скотину, которую мы ловим второй месяц. Филлипс на последнем общем собрании полчаса разорялся насчет межведомственного взаимодействия и горизонтальных связей. Порадуем старика.

Последнее замечание окончательно успокоило Стива. Его самого мог узнать на улице кто угодно – после недавнего громкого дела Пирса его лицо оказалось во всех новостях. А вот о чем нудел Филлипс на общих собраниях департамента, вряд ли знал кто-то, кроме присутствовавших. Хотя Стив мог поклясться, что и среди них половина понятия не имела, потому что засыпала раньше. Сам он на этих собраниях обычно рисовал битвы космических рейнджеров и не глядел по сторонам. А отдел сексуальных преступлений всегда сидел на другом конце зала – неудивительно, что Стив их не видел.

– Ладно, детектив, как мне за ними приглядывать? – спросил Стив. – Я же не могу контролировать, с кем они уйдут.

– Они ни с кем не уйдут, мы договорились, просто проследи, чтобы никто не попытался утащить их силой.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Стив.

– Буду должен, капитан. – Детектив Барнс хлопнул его по спине, развернулся и, добежав до угла, скрылся в подворотне.

Стив немного прошелся вперед, к началу переулка, так чтобы видеть со своего места вывеску «Экзотика-эротика», и принялся ждать, надеясь, что не уснет прямо здесь, стоя возле мусорных баков. К счастью, Барнс действительно вернулся минут через двадцать, Стив смог сдать ему вахту и отправиться домой.

После этого Стив еще пару раз видел Джеймса Барнса на том же самом месте, если возвращался домой слишком поздно. И каждый раз, когда они встречались взглядами, тот неприлично облизывался и посылал ему воздушный поцелуй. Стив в ответ вежливо улыбался и думал, что хорошо понимает тех, кто продолжает настаивать на совместном времяпрепровождении с Баки, несмотря на его хамские комментарии. Баки действительно был самой притягательной и одновременно самой сварливой проституткой из всех, что видел Стив, а это надо было постараться. Детектив Барнс явно вжился в роль.

  


* * *

  


Через пару недель на очередном общем собрании Филлипс похвалил детективов Барнса, Клинта и Романову за поимку маньяка, и Стив понял, что больше вечерних встреч не предвидится. В ответ на благодарность Барнс и остальные члены команды вежливо покивали. Филлипс перешел к другим темам для обсуждения, а Стив продолжил таращиться на Баки. То есть на детектива Джеймса Барнса, конечно. Тот пил кофе со сливками и периодически облизывал верхнюю губу. Чем дольше Стив на него смотрел, тем меньше понимал, как люди вокруг могут сидеть спокойно. На секунду ему даже показалось, что он сейчас отключится и упадет со стула без сознания, зато с каменным стояком, поскольку от мозга отлило слишком много крови. В этот момент детектив Барнс повернулся и, найдя Стива взглядом, подмигнул ему и облизнулся еще раз. Стив понял, что тот не вживался в роль. Он вообще так жил. 

После собрания Стив догнал его в коридоре Департамента:

– Можно тебя на минутку? 

Тот обернулся и, увидев Стива, приветственно кивнул.

– Капитан Роджерс, не было возможности ранее поблагодарить за оказанное содействие. 

Детектив Барнс мягко и совершенно блядски улыбнулся. Официальные слова абсолютно не вязались с его интонациями и мимикой.

– Можешь в качестве благодарности угостить меня кофе, – предложил Стив, надеясь, что он сейчас выглядит немного получше тех мужиков, что по ночам пускали слюни на Баки под розовой неоновой вывеской.

Тот слегка приподнял брови:

– Хорошо, капитан, договорились. Сегодня вечером подъеду к твоему участку к семи. Если ничего не случится, конечно. Кстати, можешь звать меня Баки.

Прищурившись, он окинул Стива взглядом с ног до головы и снова облизал губы.

– Ладно, – кивнул Стив. 

И подумал, что теперь всегда будет следить за тем, чтобы с собой были презервативы. И что нужно спрятать подальше ту чеснокодавку из набора, который ему подарил Сэм. И электроштопор, пожалуй, тоже. 

Ну, вдруг ему все-таки повезет больше, чем всем остальным.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ночная работа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451701) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020)




End file.
